Yaoi Yuugi
by Hanako Miyuki
Summary: A strange narrative poem on how the guys at GW can be interchangeable. Please read and review. ^_~


Yaoi Yuugi A { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:hover { TEXT-DECORATION: overline } A:hover { TEXT-DECORATION: underline } A:hover { color #CC99FF } 

> Yaoi Yuugi  

> 
> By [Slumber][1]
> 
> Legend:  
= Setting  
Q = Quatre  
H = Hanako
> 
> The room is dark.The audience is quiet, hushed. Such was the situation til a spotlight appeared and focused on the center of the stage, where a nervous Quatre stands. The people, most of them GW fans, others yaoi fans, and the rest unwillingly brought along, collectively hold their breath, waiting for the blond Arabian to speak. 
> 
> Q:  
Greetings, people, how may you be?  
I hope Hanako didn't ask too much of a fee.  
But anyway, what's done is done  
So I shall proceed before your interest is gone.
> 
> Introductions are unnecessary, but for those who don't know  
My name is Quatre, and I am not foe.  
I shall be a storyteller tonight  
I shall speak and narrate what Hanako shall write.  
I agree, these rhymes are kind of stupid  
But pardon Hanako, she has to think rapid.
> 
> This is not the point of my whole soliloquy,  
I have to talk about the pilots, including Heero Yuy.  
Now what is there to say  
About the others, besides them being gay?  
A lot of things will be revealed  
Although I vowed my lips be sealed.  
This is a story, not of the ordinary  
A word of caution: non-yaoi people be wary  
For in this little fic, girls are nowhere to be found.  
From the author's insanity, they are safe and sound.
> 
> A little secret first: In this plot, I was to be included  
But I just could not fit, or so Hanako concluded  
So even if Trowa should be all mine  
I have to content myself with saying these lines.
> 
> Before I continue, you have to be aware  
The story is twisted, and notheing is fair.  
Tis almost as complicated as Fushigi Yuugi  
If not for the fact we call it Yaoi Yuugi.
> 
> I guess I've prepared you already  
And you're getting quite bored, I see.  
Well, I've stalled long enough  
Now let's really get on with the yaoi stuff.
> 
> ::ahem:: 
> 
> Our story begins with a Latin male  
Believed to have spurned this sad crazy tale.  
Trowa Barton is his adopted name  
He is of the Uni-Bang fame.  
He is forever silent, always calm  
Ready to face danger without any qualms.  
These traits, I believe, make him coolest of the cool  
Pardon me ladies, while I wipe away my drool.  
Despite the fact that he is such  
And he doesn't show emotions all that much  
This Trowa, one day, finds out he likes  
Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier... Yikes!  
So Trowa, with his calm exterior  
Is secretly pining for his... um, superior?  
For Yuy's stoic face has struck his heart  
Me thinks Yuy is greatly admired on Trowa's part.  
Ah! What fools love makes of us  
The silent will talk, the indifferent will fuss.  
Now Trowa follows Yuy with puppy dog faith  
But Yuy is oblivious, what mess will this create?
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Now Heero Yuy I must say, is a heartless fool  
For he sees not Trowa, and that is not cool  
I'm sorry for being biased, but Yuy deserves not much  
He is stupid and cold, and deserves not Trowa's touch.  
This Yuy I speak of is the Perfect Soldier  
His heart, I believe, is surrounded by a barrier  
He of Spandex fame is cold and arrogant  
For he was trained to be so, and be normal he can't.  
Part of this abnormality is, I'm supposing  
For Duo, he'd be falling  
The charms of Shinigami have worked once more  
The Perfect Soldier has fallen for the Braided Wonder.  
Now what of Trowa, who was watching nearby?  
Alone and rejected, left there to cry?  
Heero, in his worries, notices not the poor lad  
Who to comfort I would be very glad.  
Love is foolish, love truly is blind  
To let Trowa's beloved fall for a Duo, whose mouth is bigger than his mind.  
Once more I'm biased, don't murder me please  
Lest the story will end and my rantings will cease.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> As Fate would have it, Duo loves not Heero  
Yuy's worth to Duo's life practically amounts to zero  
Our happy little talker has too much on his mind  
He has not the time to pay attention to Heero's kind.  
He is Shinigami, the Great Destroyer  
[I hate the dub, but that sounded better]  
Duo is made of talk and laugh and life  
For the God of Death he exuberates Life.  
Now Duo here, he too has a secret  
One single person can make him fidget.  
Ladies and gents, to further complicate the play  
Let it be known that Shinigami has his eyes on Wufei.  
So what do we have in this crazy little story?  
A triangle of sorts that really is sorry  
Trowa loves Heero who wants Duo who likes Wufei  
How on earth did we all become gay?  
Ah, Love, what an elusive little thing  
What sort of problem to them did you bring?  
They suffer their sorrows, they lose their wants  
And this is not yet the end of my little rants.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Before I go on, behold I see  
Someone in the shadows, coming to me  
Strangely enough, this is not part of the script  
Either that or from my mind it has slipped.
> 
> Who goes there, please let me know  
Are you my comrade or are you my foe?  
I see you emerging from the darkness there  
Oh Hanako, what a moment so rare.
> 
> H:  
Sarcasm is not becoming, Quatre my dear  
I actually have a purpose in coming down here.
> 
> Q: And what is the case?
> 
> H: I'm taking your place.
> 
> Q: And why, may I ask?
> 
> H: You have finished your task.
> 
> Q: But the play
> 
> H: Listen to what I say.
> 
> Q: I am not through...
> 
> H: I'm including you.
> 
> Q: ... What on earth do you mean?
> 
> H: Quatre, you are not very keen.
> 
> Q: But the plan you have done?
> 
> H: The original story is gone.
> 
> Q: What shall you do?
> 
> H: That's up to me and not to you.
> 
> Q: But why--
> 
> H: Goodbye.
> 
> Q: You're booting me out?
> 
> H: Is there any doubt?
> 
> Q: Are you doing what I wanted?
> 
> H: Your wish will be granted.
> 
> Q: Then that will mean...
> 
> H: See? I am not as mean.
> 
> Q: You mean you would?
> 
> H: Because you have been good.
> 
> H: Well, gee, wow, thank you!
> 
> H: You're welcome, now shoo!
> 
> ::ahem:: 
> 
> H:  
Hello, minna-san, I hope you don't mind  
The sudden change of narrators you find.  
A switch of plans has just been made  
And Quatre I plan to insert in this plot well laid.  
I first started this poem a long time ago  
And my views have changed and did they grow.  
So if you are not bothered, without further ado  
Let us go back to the story I have written for you.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Now we return to dear Chang Wufei  
Whom Duo adores night and day  
This Wufei I speak of, does he adore Duo too?  
A 'no' is the answer for Chang's feelings true.  
Wufei the arrogant, the chauvionist, that is he  
From the proud Dragon clan led by a she  
Seeker of justice, upholder of peace  
Searcher of truth, a noble, if you please.  
Yet despite this, there is more to Chang  
A perfect example of yin and yang  
For this Wufei we know is attracted to  
Quatre, our former narrator, with eyes aqua blue.  
How it happened, only God will know  
Poor Trowa, poor Heero, and even poorer Duo  
Caught in a situation, with no solution in sight  
Unrequited love, how sad yet so right.  
Poor boys, what a plight they are in  
It doesn't seem like anybody will wibn  
Love, what grief, what torment you bring  
What the heart can feel it cannot sing.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> And Quatre the blond, as I'm sure you're aware  
Is not about to make Wufei's life fair  
He does not see his worth to our Chinese boy  
And he certainly would not want to be Wufei's koi.  
Quatre Raberba Winner, rich Arabian guy  
He has everything that money can buy  
A kindhearted boy with an innocent soul  
With total peace as his topmost goal.  
You'd think with innocence, he'd at least be straight  
But about his love for Trowa we've all heard him prate.  
Quatre dear simply adores Trowa Barton  
He practically worships the ground he walks on.  
I think you've come to conclude this is all very frustrating.  
For anything to happen we'd forever be waiting!  
Wufei loves Quatre who adores Trowa who we know likes Heero  
Whom we know loves Wufei's secret admirer Duo.  
And so we will in circles go around forever  
Unless one changes his mind and begins to love another.  
For now, however, we settle with this  
And be glad we have not these boys' major crisis.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Ladies and gents, that be all for tonight  
A simple presentation of five boys' plight.  
I am sorry to say there is no lesson to learn  
For love is sneaky, when it comes you burn  
Let us just hope the sorrow will not last  
That the sun will come and overcome the past  
That tomorrow be happy and tomorrow be bright  
Until then, dear friends, I wish you a pleasant good night.
> 
> ::curtain:: 

   [1]: mailto:hanako_miyuki@yahoo.com



End file.
